Austin & Ally In The Future
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: This story will follow Austin & The Gang from prom to there kids graduation.
1. Info & Prom

Austin & Ally In The Future

Chapter 1: Info & Prom

Families

**Austin Monica :) Moon**

_Micheal Henry Moon (Dad)_

_Mimi Nicole Moon (Mom)_

_Natalie Rachel Moon (Sister)_

_Robert Jamie Moon (Grandpa)_

_Ariel Monica Moon (Grandma) _

**Mr. & Mrs. Mason (Conner & Natalie)**

_Natalie Rachel Mason_

_Conner Louis Mason_

_Nichole Hannah Mason_

_Levi Mitch Mason_

_Nathan Freddie Mason _

Levi & Nathan are twins

**Mr. & Mrs. Moon (Austin & Ally)**

_Austin Monica :) Moon_

_Allyson Marie Moon_

_Emily Rose Moon_

_Scarlet Darlene Moon_

Emily & Scarlet are twins

_Jonah Edward Moon_

**Allison Marie Dawson**

_Lester Howie Dawson (Dad)_

_Penny Sierra Dawson (Mom)_

_Nicholas Brady Dawson (Brother)_

_Kyle Thomas Dawson (Grandpa)_

_Bonnie Mary Dawson (Grandma)_

_Allie Winter Dawson (Grandma)_

**Mr. & Mrs. Dawson (Nick & Melissa)**

_Nicholas Brady Dawson_

_Melissa Natalie Dawson_

_Kelsie Jasmine Dawson_

_Holland Chris Dawson_

**Mr & Mrs. Worthy (Trish & Dez)**

_Trish Maria Worthy_

_Dezmond Mitchel Worthy_

_Joey Austin Worthy_

_Brooklyn Chelsea Worthy_

**Mr. & Mrs. Snow (Elliot & Kira)**

_Elliot Nick Snow_

_Kira Stacie Snow_

_Tori Rebecca Snow :)_

**Mr. & Mrs. Erikson (Dallas & Cassidy)**

_Dallas Kayden Erikson_

_Cassidy Samantha Erikson_

_Jeremy Ryan Erikson_

_Alexis Daisy Erikson_

Future Friends & Romances 

_**Tori Snow (Emily's Best Friend)**_

_**Olivia White (Scarlet's Best Friend)**_

_**Maya Richards (Brooklyn's Best Friend)**_

_**Ryan Jerry (Jonah's Best Friend)**_

_**Andrew Gray (Joey's Best Friend)**_

_**Oliver Benson (Scarlet's Crush/Best Friend)**_

_**Alex Jones (Emily's Crush/Best Friend)**_

_**Lexi Edwards (Joey's Crush)**_

_**Raymond Fisher (Brooklyn's Crush/Enemy)**_

_**Mackenzie Summers (Jonah's Crush)**_

Schools & Talents/Dream Careers

Tori, Emily, Lexi, Joey, & Alex go to PAHSOM (Preforming Arts High School Of Miami) Mascot = Dolphins

Lexi – Script Writer

Tori- Dancer

Emily- Singer/Musician

Alex- Actor

Joey- Director

Olivia, Brooklyn, Maya, Scarlet, Mackenzie, Andrew, Ryan, Raymond and Oliver go to Mariano High Mascot = Manatees

Olivia- Scientist

Brooklyn- Business Woman

Maya- Vet

Mackenzie- Beautician

Scarlet- Songwriter

Andrew- Teacher

Oliver- Doctor

Raymond- Artist

Ryan- Firefighter

***Jonah - Athlete***

Personalities & Looks (Moon & Worthy Kids)

_Emily~ Loves to perform, always hyper, childish, blond curly hair, brown eyes, and tall._

_Scarlet~ Has stage fright but still loves music more then anything, uptight about the rules, smart, mature, tall, blond curly hair, brown eyes, and wears glasses._

_Jonah~ Athletic, tall, CAN sing & dance but doesn't want to pursue it as a career. Loves to play sports & go fishing/camping with his dad. Brown hair, hazel eyes, childish, immature, and competitive. Loves the beach._

_Brooklyn~ Bossy, Sassy, "my way or the highway" kind of girl but is always there for her friends & family. Short, black curly hair, brown eyes._

_Joey~ Tall, not the brightest, funny, weird, crazy, red hair, green eyes._

Careers/Jobs Of The Adults

**Austin~ Owns his own record label called Harmony Records in Orlando, Florida.**

**Ally~ Professional Songwriter & Took Over Sonic Boom**

**Trish~ Professional Manger**

**Dez~ Director**

**Elliot~ Artist**

**Kira~ Took Over Star Records**

**Dallas~ Banker**

**Cassidy~ Manger of Melody Dinners**

**Natalie~ Nurse**

**Conner~ Computers Technician**

**Nick~ Army**

**Melissa~ Owns her own hair/nails salon**

Anyway with that out of the way let's begin the story.

Austin's Pov

Hi! I'm Austin Moon. You probably know me as a teen pop sensation but tonight I'm just a regular almost 18 year old taking his beautiful girlfriend Ally Dawson to prom. Yes that's right I'm dating my song writer/partner we've been dating ever since I came back from my National Tour almost a year ago. So many things have changed for us in the past year career and life wise. Career wise Ally released her first album _Finally Me_, I resealed my second album _Don't Look Down_, Ally performed at Time's Square and singed with Ronnie full time, While Jimmy and Trish worked together to have me perform at Madison Square Garden and the national anthem at the Superbowl. Life wise for our senior year Jimmy let me be on the basketball team and believe it or not Ally became a cheerleader (mainly doing flips & tumbling since she still can't dance). Trish & Dez (who really bonded on tour) got together a month after Ally and I got back together and have been dating since. Cassidy, Kira, Dallas, & Elliot started school at Mariano and putting our differences beside ended becoming our best friends and get this Kira & Elliot and Cassidy & Dallas ended up together funny huh. Anyway I think tonight's going to be a great night for Ally & I pushing our pop-star life behind tonight and just be normal teens. Right now I just got done with a basket ball game in Orlando with our rivals the Huskies **(1) **we won 64-28

"Ah! Ally screamed as she jumped on to my back. "You did great babe!"

"Thanks. Hey have I ever told you how sexy you look in your cheerleader uniform?" I asked as I put her down and putting my hands on her hips dragging her closer.

"A million times yes. And what are you going to do about Mr. Moon?" She said flirtatiously as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe this."

I lifted her chin up and placed my lips on hers. She instantly responded and before we knew it we were making out in the middle of the gym floor of Orlando High School. A few minutes latter we pulled away for air, quickly changed, and ran hand and hand to the bus. We held hands the entire time and in the middle of the trip she fell asleep on my shoulder.

That Night

Since Ally is wearing a Purple and White dress I figured I should match. So I grabbed the purple & white music note tie she got me for Christmas, A purple T-shirt, a white over shirt, a pair of black jeans, my black leather jacket, and a pair of black & white converse and throw them on. Then I grabbed Ally's corsage and roses, and my wallet & the van and ran downstairs.

"Aww! I can't believe my baby boy is going to his senior prom," My mom said.

"Mom," I said embarrassed.

"Mom, come on give Austin some space," My big sister Natalie said.

"Thank You Nat."

"Buddy be safe okay," My dad said.

"No drinking in driving. A LOT of kids got pulled over for that at my senior prom last year," Nat said.

"I won't I promise now If you excuse me I need to go pick up Dez and our girlfriends."

"Be Safe!" They all yelled.

I rolled my eyes at them but smiled. Before I left I hugged my dad and kissed my mom and sisters cheeks. _"I hope nothing goes wrong tonight. The last think Ally & I need to deal with right now is drama." _I thought as I left to go to Dez's house.

At Dez's House.

Right now I'm here to pick Dez, Didi, & Chuck up. Yes we are all sorta friends with Chuck now. After about 5 minutes I beeped the van horn and texted Ally.

"_Hey Babe, I'm at Dez's. I should be there in a few."_

"**Okay. C U in a few min."**

After about 2 minutes the 3 of them finally came out.

"Hey Guys," I said.

"Hi Buddy. You look great," Dez said.

"Yeah," Didi agreed.

"Eh," Chuck said.

"Thanks, Didi I think you look very pretty, and Dez you look more normal."

"Ah. Thanks Buddy!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Are you ready to pick up the girls?" I asked Dez.

"Yep."

At The Sonic Boom

"You guys stay in here. I'll get Ally & Trish," I told the 3.

"Okay."

I walked into the Sonic Boom to find Mr. Dawson & Ally's big brother Nick taking pictures. When Ally turned around to look at me I felt frozen. She looked hella frigging gorgeous. She was wearing a shortish white dress, purple heels, a purple belt around her waist, and a purple flower in hair. Her dress was sparkling, ruffled, and flows from the neck down and is tight around her curves. She was wearing her hair in a tight bun with a few curls hanging on the side. She was also wearing a purple leather jacket, a white sparkly scarf, white ear rings that are shaped like keyboards, and her Ally necklace. She wasn't have noticed I've been staring for a while because she closed my mouth and gave me a hello hug and kiss and grabbed my hand wrapping her fingers around mine. The fireworks that exploded in me unfrozen me and I gave her the purple violets, roses, and tulips and put the corsage on her wrist. Finally after a few minutes Trish came downstairs wearing a light pink sequenced on top zebra striped on bottom dress a black vest and black heels. Her thick black curls were straightened and she wore a pink flowered headband in it.

"Hi Trish, you look great."

"Thanks Austin."

"Have fun you guys," Nick said.

"Be safe," Mr. Dawson said.

"I will," She said impatiently.

"Come on Sweetie let's go."

30 Minutes Latter

When we got there the song _Roar _**(2)**__was playing and I could see half of our class already drunk. The still sober people were doing 1 of 3 things. Making-Out, Voting, or Dancing. Trish & Dez went to go dance before I can ask Ally what she wanted to do she took a hold on my jacket and pulled my lips on hers. I instantaneously kissed her back wrapping my arms around her waist. She moved her hands from my jacket to my hair and started pushing me towards one of the benches they set up for when we eat. We made out until we both needed air and by the time we did the first slow song of the night came on. It was _Come Back To Me _**(3) **

"Do you want to dance?" I asked her when we both got our breath back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just remember what I told you follow me and you will be fine."

You say you gotta go and find yourself  
You say that you're becoming someone else  
Don't recognize thefacein the mirror  
Looking back at you

You say you're leavin  
As you look away  
I know theres really nothin left to say  
Just know i'm here  
Whenever you need me  
I'll wait for you

So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me

Take your time i wont go anywhere

Picture you with the wind in your hair  
I'll keep your things right where you left them  
I'll be here for you

Oh and i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me

And i hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you come back to me

I can't get close if your not there  
I can't get inside if theres no soul to bear  
I can't fix you i can't save you  
Its something you have to do

So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me  
Come back to me  
So i'll let you go  
I'll set you free  
And when you see what you need to see  
When you find you come back to me

And i hope you find everything that you need  
I'll be right here waiting to see  
You find you come back to me

When you find you come back to me  
When you find you come back to me  
When you find you come back to me

2 Hours Latter

After a bunch more songs and dinner/desert it was finally time for prom queen/king. The princesses were Ally, Cassidy, & Kira and the princess were Me, Dallas, & Elliot.

"And our 2014 Prom Queen is...Ally Dawson!" Principle Wilson screamed.

"And our 2014 Prom King is...Austin Moon!" Our Math Teacher Ms. Thompson yelled.

"Please stand back for the annual Queen & King slow dance!" Said Wilson.

The crown/ tiara was put on our heads and we walked hand & hand to the center of the gym as Ally's all time favorite song _Drops of Jupiter _**(4) **came on. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder while I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on hers.

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star –  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey (Mmm)  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey (Yeah)

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never leave land

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation?  
The best soy latte that you ever had and me

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

But tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star?  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?

At Midnight

After 4 hours of Dancing and Making-Out me and Ally, Trish & Dez, & Chuck & Didi were all exhausted when we all piled in the van I drove here. I dropped Chuck of first because he lives closest to the high school, then Trish, then Dez & Didi, then finally Ally.

"Hey don't forget. We have a meeting with Jimmy & Ronnie about the tour tomorrow at 2:30." she told me as she was getting ready to get out of the van.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up from the sonic Boom at 2."

"Okay cool, I'll see then. I love you."

"Love you too."

She gave me one last kiss before she got out and headed towards her apartment building. I got home around 1 and went straight to bed. Falling asleep as soon as my face hit the pillow.

Well that's it for chapter 1. I hope you guys liked it.

**That's my high school up here in Oregon's school mascot. GO HUSKIES! (1)**

**I Don't Own Roar – By Katy Perry (2)**

**I Don't Own Come Back To Me – David Cook (3)**

**I Don't Own Drops Of Jupiter – Train (4)**

**I Do Own... **

**Natalie, Nick, Austin & Ally's Grandparents & the future Kids, Friends, & Romances listed above.**

Anyway R&R Please!

Brittney Out! :) 3 :P


	2. State Championships & Illusion's Dinner

Austin & Ally In The Future

Chapter 2: State Championships & Illusion's Dinner

**Austin's POV**

After the game before prom our team made it to the state championships with Hollywood, Florida's team the Sea Hawks. Right now since Ally's working & Dez is with Trish I'm out having lunch with the team Porter, Zack, Quincy, Louis, and Wyatt. We are trying to figure out a game plan since I'm the captain of the team.

"So since Aust & Quince are our best shooters they should be placed over there," Porter said.

"I think that Zack should try to block Henry ( a sea hawk) since I heard he's the weakest and Zack is the strongest," I said.

30 Minutes Latter

Once we figured out the game plan I said goodbye to the team then went to the Sonic Boom to visit Ally. I saw her trying to pull a couple of little girls of the drum sets and Trish & Dez making out in the corner.

"Hey Alls, need any help?"

"Please. Trish & Dez have been making out for 10 minutes and my dad is out sick. Where were you?"

"I was at Melody Dinner with the team. Wyatt's girlfriend works there so we get discounts."

"Austy, Can you just watch the store for me for about an hour while I go take care of my dad?"

"No problem Baby, do you want to borrow my car?"

"Yes please."

"Don't forget we have a meeting tonight with Jimmy & Ronnie after the Championships in 3 hours. Your cheering tonight right?"

"Yeah. I'll be back as soon as I can. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Hey what are boyfriends for? It's no problem Baby really."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

I tossed her my car keys, gave her a quick hug and kiss as she mumbled an "I Love You" in my chest.

"I Love you too." I whispered in her ear.

She giggled and ran out of the store. I blew my whistle in Trish & Dez's ears and they broke apart embarrassed.

"Where's Ally?" Trish asked once she got her breath back.

"She ran home to take care of her dad before we leave for Hollywood."

"Ah Man, I wish I can cheer again."

"I told you your parents were going to ground you sooner or latter."

Dez got grounded from his cameras and being a cheerleader for changing his math graded from D's to B's.

"How come you haven't gotten grounded for school?"

"Well A one of the requirements from Jimmy about being on the basketball team is that it can't effect my music or school. B you have to have a curtain GPA to be on the team. And C I'm not going without pancakes again for a month. Ever again."

"Oh," said Trish & Dez.

I Hour Latter

Ally came back with her Manatee duffel bag and a black rose dress with a white jacket and white boots.

"Hey gorgeous. How's your dad feeling?"

"Better. Before I left I gave him his cold medicine and he went out like a light. How were things here?"

"Good."

"Hey we should probably get going I need to stop at my house and get my bag. Then it's an hour and a half drive there and 30 minutes to practice."

"Have fun," Dez said.

"Yeah. Go Mustangs!" Trish said.

"MANATEES!" We screamed at her.

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes at her, grabbed Ally's hand, and left. When we made it to Mariano we changed into our uniforms and ran hand and hand on the bus. When we got on there the song Now or Never **(1)** was playing and I could her Porter & His girlfriend Gabbie, Zack & his girlfriend Janie, and Wyatt & his girlfriend Erika singing along to it. (Gabbie, Janie, & Erika are all cheerleaders) Ally & I started singing along to it too.

Verse 1

[Team]  
Sixteen, Sixteen minutes left better get it done  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes get ready, game on!  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left running out of time!  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till it's on the line!  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left gotta get it done  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till we're number 1! 

[Coach Bolton]  
Let's go team! 

[Troy]  
Gotta get it together  
Yeah, pull up and  
Shoot, Score!  
Are ya ready? Are ya with me? 

[Wildcats]  
Team Team Team Yeah 

[Troy]  
Shake em with the crossover, 

[Crowd]  
Wildcats! 

[Troy]  
Tell me, what are we here for? To win 

[Troy & Chad]  
Cause we know that we're the best team 

[Coach Bolton]  
Come on Boys Come on Boys Come On! 

Hook

[Troy & Chad]  
The way we play tonight  
Is what we leave behind (that's right)  
It all comes down to right now  
It's up to us (let's go)  
So What are we gonna be?  
(We're gonna be...) 

[Wildcats]  
T-E-A-M TEAM 

[Troy]  
Gotta work it out  
Turn it on! 

[Wildcats]  
Come on! 

Chorus 

This is the last time to get it right  
This is the last chance to make it our night  
We gotta show what we're all about  
(Team: WILDCATS! )  
Work Together  
This is the last chance to make our mark  
History will know who we are!  
This is the last game so make it count, it's  
Now or Never 

[Crowd]  
W-I-L-D 

[Coach Bolton]  
'Atta boy 

[Crowd]  
Wildcats  
You know you are!  
W-I-L-D  
Wildcats  
Come on, Come on 

[WHK]  
West High Knights,  
[Crowd]  
Yeah 

[WHK]  
Yeah, we're doin' it right 

[Crowd]  
Oh yeah  
W-I-L-D  
Wildcats  
Nows the Time 

Verse 2

Gotta get it inside, down low  
Forget the pain now shoot, score!  
(DEFENSE)  
Gotta work it together  
Gimmie the ball (x3)  
Let's work  
Get the ball under control  
Get it flop from downtown  
3, 4 

[Chad]  
Show 'em we can do it better (no way)  
Go Go Go 

[Coach Bolton]  
Come on Boys 

[Crowd]  
Wildcats! 

Repeat Hook & Chorus

Verse 3

[Troy]  
Right now I can hardly breath  
[Gabriella]  
Ohh, you can do it  
Just know that I believe 

[Troy]  
And that's all I really need 

[Gabriella]  
Then come on 

[Troy]  
Make me strong 

[Troy & Wildcats]  
It's time to turn it up  
Game on! 

[Crowd]  
Wildcats  
Gonna tear it up  
Go Wildcats  
Yeah, we're number one  
Hey Wildcats  
We're the champions  
Go Go Go Go Go Go Team Oh 

[WHK]  
Yeah West High Knights  
Yeah we're puttin up a fight 

[Crowd]  
Wildcats  
We never quit it (what)  
Gonna win it (what)  
Let me hear ya say  
Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey 

Repeat Chorus

Louis turned around to me and Ally after the song was over and said...

"How often do you guys watch the high school musical movies?"

"A lot. Ally loves them."

"Do you guys ever notice how much you have in common with Troy & Gabriella?"

"Oh Yeah," Ally said.

"Yeah," I said.

The rest of the ride was silent for us anyway. Ally & I shared my My-Tab and listened to music. Singing along to it quietly. I love these moments in our relationship were we can do stuff like this and push the rest of the world behind making it just me & her.

At The Game

**Ally's POV**

"Give me an M-A-N-T-E-E-S what that spell Manatees the team that will crush you and take defeat!" Me & Kimmy yelled.

There was about 5 minutes left in the game and it's tied 56-56. The sea-hawks captain Warren Justice got hit in the head by a ball that was thrown at the end of the gym and is out for the rest of the game. The rest of the sea-hawks are supper weak so weak that it makes Porter who is the weakest in our team look like superman. Austin, Zack, & Quincy could kill them in one step If they wanted to. Austin just called out time-out to have a final team meeting of the game.

"Okay guys final game plan. Quince you block Howie, Zack you block Kennedy, Porter you take Henry, Wyatt you take Eddie and Louis when I give you thumbs up you take the ball from Jay and pass it to me. I'll elbow out Frankie and make the shot. Everyone got it?" Austin said.

"Got it," the team replied.

"On the count of three. Ready. 1...2...3...GO MANETEES!"

He winked at me and ran onto the court with his team to make the hopefully winning shot. His team did what Austin told them and when Louis passed Austin the ball the crowed roared 5...Austin dribbles, 4...Austin switches hands, 3...he raises his hand in the air, 2...he releases the ball, 1... ball goes through the net. Manatees win the state championships! Gabbie, Erika, Janie, & I ran over to our champions giving them hugs and kisses.

"Ally we did it!"

"I knew we could!"

He spun me around for a few seconds before putting me down. He cupped my face and kissed me while I ran my hands through his thick, sweaty, blond hair. We broke apart a few minutes latter.

"We should probably get going we have a dinner meeting with Jimmy & Ronnie at Illusion's as soon as we get back to Miami remember," I told him.

"Oh yeah."

We quickly got changed and ran on to the bus. I called Ronnie and told him to meet us at Illusion's in about an hour & forty five minutes while Austin did the same for Jimmy. After that Austin pulled up HSM 3: Senior Year on his My-Tab. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest while he put one his arms around my shoulder and took one of my hands in his. We stayed like this until we entered Miami. We had about 10 minutes to get to Illusion's so we through our duffel bags in the back seat and hurried to the restaurant to meet our bosses.

At Illusion's

We went hand in hand into the restaurant and saw Jimmy, Ronnie, Trish, & Dez.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"Jimmy & Ronnie called us said it was really important," Trish said.

"We already ordered for you to the food will get here soon so lets get to business," Jimmy said.

He handed each of us packets.

"This is all the Info containing your tour read it," Ronnie said.

Tour Info

10 Months /40 Weeks

June 20th, 2014 – April 22nd, 2015

Christmas Break December 22nd, 2014 – January 2nd, 2015

States/Countries (In Order)

Florida ~ 1 weekend

Texas ~ 1 week

New Mexico ~ 1 week

Arizona ~ 1 week

Hawaii ~ 2 weeks

California ~ 2 weeks

Mexico ~ 2 weeks

Bahamas ~ 2 weeks

Jamaica ~ 2 weeks

Bolivia ~ 3 weeks

Oregon ~ 1 week

Washington ~ 1 week

New York ~ 2 weeks

Ireland ~ 1 week

Britain ~ 1 week

France ~ 2 weeks

Spain ~ 2 weeks

Germany ~ 2 weeks

Italy ~ 3 weeks

Madagascar ~ 3 weeks

Australia ~ 3 weeks

New Zealand ~ 3 weeks

Buses/Jets

Bus/Jet 1

Ally

Austin

Kendall (Ronnie's Daughter)

J.R. (Jimmy's Son)

Bus/Jet 2

Steve (Their Drummer)

Alan (Their Bass Player)

Jasmine (Their Keyboard Player)

Trish

Dez

Bus/ Jet 3

Jimmy

Ronnie

Ava (Jimmy's Wife)

Catherine (Ronnie's Wife)

Kira

Ally's Songs

Don't Look Down (With Austin)

Finally Me

Fly **(2)**

I'd Lie **(3)**

I Promise You **(4)**

Look At Me Now **(5)**

Stand Out **(6)**

This Is Me **(7)**

Who I Am (Ally's Version)

Year Without Rain **(8)**

You Can Come To Me (With Austin)

Austin's Songs

Double Take

Break Down The Walls

Without You

Billion Hits

Not A Love Song

It's Me It's You

Better Together

Heard It On The Radio

Heart Beat

Na Na Na (The Summer Song)

The Way That You Do

Illusion

Don't Look Down (With Ally)

Who I Am

Got It 2

Christmas Soul

Can You Feel It?

Face 2 Face (With Jessie)

Ordinary Day

You Can Come To Me (With Ally)

I Think About You

Steal Your Heart

Timeless

Livin in The Moment

I Got That Rock N Roll

Better Then This

Me & You Against The World (With Ally) **(9)**

Beautiful Soul **(10)**

Hero **(11)**

Fallin' For You **(12)**

People Who Will Open For You Guys Through Out Tour & Their Songs

Kira ~ Elevator Doors & A Wish Comes True Everyday **(13)**

Jessie Prescott **(14)** ~ Face 2 Face (With Austin) & Best Year Of My Life (A.N. Jessie didn't get signed but Austin & Ally convinced Jimmy to let her open for them every once & a while)

Liv Rooney **(15)** ~ Future Sounds Like Us & On Top Of The World (A.N. She's not signed either because she didn't want to leave her family again but Austin meet her in Wisconsin and Jimmy & Him said she could open for him & Ally every once and a while.)

China Parks **(16)** ~ Beautiful, Callin All The Monsters, Dancin By Myself, D.N.A., Dynamite, Exceptional, Get My Scream On, Go, How Do I Get There From Here?, My Crush, Rise, Stars Align, Unstoppable (A.N. China got signed to Star Records on Austin's First Tour)

"Wow," The 4 teens said.

"Ronnie & I figured it out together, " Jimmy said.

"Wait why aren't we on the same bus/jet with Austin & Ally?" Dez asked.

"Yeah," Trish said.

"Because you guys argue way to much," Ronnie said.

"If poor Austin could barely handle 3 months on a bus with you guys without going insane imagine how hard it would be for 10," Jimmy said.

"Austin is that true?" Trish asked.

"Maybe. Hey this could be a good thing you guys. You can bond with our band," Austin said.

"Okay," Trish & Dez said embarrassed.

For the rest of the night we talked more about the tour and then the game. After we finished the meeting we said goodbye to Trish and Dez, I hugged Ronnie and Austin shook hands with Jimmy goodnight and we all went our separate ways. Austin drove me home and then walked me up to the apartment I share with my dad.

"Congratulations Austin for the big win,"

"Thanks I think your cheers is what really got me through the second half."

"Thanks."

He brushed a piece of hair behind my hair and started stroking my cheek before he gave me one final kiss goodnight. It was slow & quick but sweet.

"Goodnight Alls. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Austin."

"Love you," He said.

"I love you too."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting go of his hand and slipping into my apartment.

**And that's it for chapter 2. Who saw the promo for Road Trips & ****Reunions? I know I did and I'm super excited. Anyway...**

**1. I Don't Own HSM 3: Senior Year**

**2. I Don't Own Fly – By Hilary Duff**

**3. I Don't Own I'd Lie – By Taylor Swift**

**4. & 8. I Don't Own I Promise You & A Year Without Rain – By Selena Gomez**

**5. & 6. I Don't Own Look At Me Now & Stand Out – By Keke Palmer**

**7. I Don't Own This Is Me – By Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas **

**9. I Don't Own Me & You Against The World- By Keke Palmer & Max Schneider**

**10. I Don't Own Beautiful Soul – By Jesse McCartney**

**11. I Don't Own Hero – By Sterling Knight**

**12. I Don't Own Fallin For You – By R5**

**13. I Don't Own A Wish Comes True Everyday – By Debby Ryan**

**14., 15., & 16. I Don't Own Jessie, China, & Liv – Disney Channel Does.**

**I Do Own – Austin's Basketball Team, The Sea-Hawks Basketball Team, Kendall, Ava, Catherine, J.R., Steven, Alan, & Jasmine. Cheek out my other Austin & Ally stories they all need reviews bad just like this one. R&R PLEASE! **

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


End file.
